Twisted 28
by Vegasman59
Summary: A twist on the reptila 28 challenge. Harry's Soul mate is Pansy Parkinson, Neville's is Hermione. Lots of lovely bashing, I own nothing All Hail the queen JKR
1. Chapter 1

_***Twisted 28***_

A minor twist on Reptila 28 time travel challenge, Instead of Hermione Being Harry's Soul mate it is Pansy Parkinson.

The rest happens the Same Lets see how Harry deals with this.

Chapter 1. The final battle

Harry stood before his life's nemesis, looking in the face of pure evil. He would not raise his wand; he would take it for the team. Voldemort had to kill his own Horcrux; He would put in his two Galleons.

"I'm Here Tommy." Harry stared into the bright red eyes of Tom Riddle. "Hers your chance, one free shot on the boy whose life you destroyed."

Harry stood tall, his body beaten in battle, dirty tired emaciated from months with little food or any nutrition.

The hate in Voldemort's eyes was undeniable; He raised his wand to the boy.

"_**AVADA-KADAVRA"**_

The green light of death screamed toward Harry, and hit him in the chest full force.

Harry was falling for what seemed forever. He landed in a room, but not a room, it was a place that seemed to have walls but when he touched them his hand past through. Everything was white with no shadow at all, yet everything was clearly defined.

Harry stood His glasses were gone yet he could see perfectly, there was not a sound not even the ringing in his ears from the battle.

Time seemed nonexistent; He stood just thinking _I'm Dead, now they can kill that Bastard._

At that moment, he heard a very angry woman's voice. "Thirteen Times!" The voice shouted, "Thirteen times and you still can't get it right!" Harry turned and saw a woman maybe twenty-five years old with long blond no white hair in flowing black robes, she was beautiful but the fire in her eyes was what caught his attention. "You really like making my existence hell don't you?" She looked at his confused expression. "NO DON"T ANSWER THAT!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't remember I know."

Harry finally said something that just meant he truly had no understanding.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, and who the hell are you?"

The woman looked at Harry, and threw up her hands in frustration.

"Follow me." She turned and started walking, Harry stood there looking at her. "Come on, Come on, I'll explain everything.

I am Bridgette your death coordinator. You are here far too early again. This is going to be your last chance to get it right."

Harry following along like a lost puppy was still confused. "What are you talking about; I've never been here before."

They reached the door to an office and she ushered him in. The office was sparse with what appeared to be multiple television sets all around the room in the most haphazard fashion. Each set was tuned in on a different person; they seemed to set on pause, as none of them was moving.

Harry's eyes were flying over the sets. They were all his friends, some just hanging in mid air, others with a spell hitting them. It looked like the battle was on and they were just stuck in time.

"What the Hell is all this?" Harry said, as he looked at all his friends.

She looked at Harry with a grin. "Well we stopped time until we figure out what we are going to do with you."

She sat back rubbing her temples pulled out a bottle that looked like fire whiskey and took a drink straight from the bottle. Then turned again to Harry. "You are the biggest headache since your how ever many times great grandfather Arthur Pendragon, put me through this, and he only died nine times. You on the other have to max out your chances."

The woman pulled out a large file folder that had papers sticking out everywhere.

"I can't blame you for the first four times. Two at the hands of your Uncle Vernon, and one each for those other two accursed Dursley's! Damn Manipulative old coot sending you there, No he had start fouling things up right off the bat." Then she was muttering something Harry could not understand.

"What old coot, are you talking about?" Harry was beginning to get angry at the whole situation.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "The wizard behind all your suffering childhood, the one who orchestrated your entire life, Albus Dumb bell dork! He cast the Fidelius Charm on your parent's home. He saw to it Sirius Black went to Azkaban Prison with out trial. Dumped you on the Dursley's front step in the middle of the night on November First…a fifteen-month-old baby, which just started walking in only a blanket. Need I go on?" She got angry again. "Don't even get me started on those three weasels, along with him. Molly, Ginny and Ronald. Molly the potion queen, Ginny the ultimate fan girl, president of your fan club, and last but most assuredly not least Ronald Bilious the lazy good for nothing just there to slow you down and keep you malleable to Dumbles expectations, all on Dumbledore's pay roll. Marriage contracts, tuition to Hogwarts for her last two children and a five thousand galleon a year stipend out of your vaults."

Harry was getting the picture now and anger was not even, close to how he was feeling.

"Ok, so what happens now? Whom can I trust? As if it matters I'm dead now."

Bridgette had her first smile. "It matters, your going back. We just need to decide when. It must be at one of your deaths. If I had to choose it would be your forth year when the dragon mangled you. That was a lot of fun to put back together let me tell you! Just do me one favor, if it is then…ask Pansy to the Yule Ball. You are both under marriage contracts; a soul bond trumps all of them. When the Ball ends Kiss her good night, and for heavens sake have a good time, do not sit there sulking. Once you have Pansy by your side you will start to unite the houses in Hogwarts. There of course will be resistance, Draco and Ronald most of all."

Harry had a look of horror on his Face. "P..P..Pansy a..a,as in Parkinson?" Harry shook his head and dropped it into his hands. "You have to be kidding me!" Bridgette Laughed. "Well she is here she was also killed in the battle. Why don't we get her in here and talk to her."


	2. Chapter 2

_***Twisted 28***_

Plans and Parkinson

Pansy suddenly appeared in a chair beside Harry. "You, you couldn't just go beat that bastard like you always did….You let him kill you!" With tears in her eyes. "WHY?"

Pansy was looking at him with eyes he had never seen from her. It was very confusing.

"Why would you care, you tried to hand me over to him?"

Pansy sighed, "Look you get to him, Kill him, No battle, everyone lives happily ever after. From what I know you beat him every time. Then you pull this, and just let him kill you!"

Harry looked at her. "I was just following Dumbledore's plan….I had his damn Horcrux in my head…I had to kill that thing. This was the only way to do that.

Bridgette broke in, "Did you ever check with the Goblins?"

Two heads turned so fast even light would be slower. Two voices in unison spoke, "What?"

She laughed again. "Ok you two, Pansy tell him how you feel about him."

Pansy looked at the floor. "Why, He's got Granger and that Weasley bint, I'm stuck contracted to that ponce Draco Malfoy?"

Bridgette looked at her with a bit pity.

"Did I ask the problems or how you felt?"

Pansy's eyes never left the floor. "I wanted him since the first time I saw him." She drew a breath and let it out. "Then he is sorted into Gryffindor and my chances of even getting to know him are dashed to the ground. Once Weasley got his hooks in him, I knew my chances of ever being even his friend were gone. Therefore, I turned Hard and bitter knowing I'd be stuck with that whiney fool Draco. If I got Harry to love me like I hoped, he'd buy out the contract and I'd do anything to keep him safe and happy."

Harry had a look that he had no understanding at all, and said not a word.

Pansy turned to him. "I'm in Love with you, you idiot."

Harry heard that word for the first time in his memory from of all people Pansy Parkinson. "Why did you always put down my friends?"

Pansy hung her head. "Weasel, made sure you had as few friends as possible. If not for the troll you would have never been friends with Granger, and I thought you loved her." She Sighed. "All those articles in the Prophet, she always by your side. I never thought I'd have a chance. I just could not be nice to them."

Harry laughed, "I guess you do now.. Hermione is like my sister, and what I've learned of Ron, I very much doubt he will be around much longer."

Bridgette broke in. "All right you two; you can't seal your bond here." She said smiling.

Harry broke in, "Can we go back together? Can we both keep our memories of this?"

Bridgette sighed, "Let me see what I can do." She picked up a phone from her desk and talked in hush tones that neither Harry nor Pansy could hear.

When the call was finished, she looked at the two young adults. "All right, I got the ok. With certain stipulations." She sighed. "First, You return just after the first task of the Triwizard tournament.

Second, you establish your bond as soon as Harry wakes up.

Third, you realize a soul bond is the same as a marriage.

Forth, you tell no one about any of this.

Fifth, Harry you go to the Goblins have the horcrux removed, they will help you get rid of the rest of them. Avoid Dumbledore at all costs; he does not have your best interests at heart. Get your Parents will read it will be more help than I have time to explain.

Now Jean Pierre, Will take you both for a bit of training, once that's finished you'll be sent back.

Pansy as soon as he wakes in that hospital you kiss this man like you really mean it…. Understand!"

Pansy made a mock salute, "YES MAME!"

and followed Harry out of the room.

They were trained in all mind magic's to mastery level, and combat magic the same.

It seemed they were there together for what seemed for months growing closer.

Jean Pierre Led the two young adults to the door, and in a heavy French accent. "You will go through this door. It will be the second day after the first task for you Harry. Pansy you will awake that morning. Pansy go to the hospital wing do not go to breakfast. When Harry awakens, you kiss him. Once the bond is established request marriage quarters, it will get you together. The bond is a magical marriage that cannot be undone. Now go and have a happy life. Don't come back here until you are at least one hundred fifty years old each."

They stepped through the door hand in hand, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Twisted 28***_

Hospital wing, Hogwarts

Pansy Parkinson was the first person in the hospital wing that morning. She was behind the blinds surrounding Harry Potter. She was looking down at him with love in her eyes. The time they spent together before the return had been more than magical. She was watching him just sleep, it was a joy to see him so peaceful.

Harry Began to stir himself awake, you could tell he was still in pain, having been badly burnt by the dragon he faced.

As his eyes opened she bent down there lips met and a light began to emanate from the two. Streams of magic encircled them, golden strands of magic penetrating every portion of there bodies. The light so intense Madame Pomfrey came to investigate. The lights' surrounding them was so intense she could not see them.

When they finally broke for air and the magic finished and settled into there, bodies she got a good look at who it was and fainted.

The next two people to walk in were Ron and Hermione. Ron took one look at Pansy holding Harry's hand the red began running up his neck his ears were turning red, The volcano that is Ron Weasley was about to erupt, he was looking for just the right way to put his foot so deep in his mouth it would take Madame Pomfrey to extract it.

"_**YOU STINKING SLYMY SLYTHERIN GET AWAY FROM HARRY!" **_

Hermione instantly hit Ron with a full body bind and silenced him. Ron of course was getting redder and redder by the moment the only thing moving his eyes, and they held undeniable hatred.

Hermione looked at Harry with questions but that is all they were. "All right Harry, Pansy what's going on?"

Harry sat up with a smile, "It seems I have a girl friend." Just as Harry spoke three owls invaded, the hospital wing two flew to Harry and one to Pansy. The first two from the ministry and one from Gringgots. The ones from the ministry were identical except for there recipients.

Harry and Pansy each read their letters then Harry handed his to Hermione. Harry's read.

Lord Harry James Potter

Ministry of magic hall of records

This morning at seven fifteen, a soul bond marriage was recorded between Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Pansy Elizabeth Potter Nee Parkinson. The ministry wishes the happy couple a wonderful life together. As of the time of your marriage, you have both been emancipated and may now do magic as would any responsible adult.

Congratulations again

Delores Umbridge

Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic

Harry handed the letter to Hermione and Looked at Pansy. "Hello there Mrs. Potter."

Pansy returned it and kissed him again.

Hermione's eyes were as big or bigger than Luna lovegood's as she read the letter again and again. "Harry you're married to Pansy?" She did not know if it was a question or a statement.

Ron was struggling against his bonds, the volcano with in getting even stronger.

Madame Pomfrey was just waking up, and still not sure what was going on.

Harry Smiled, "It looks like a soul bond marriage the strongest bond there is, after that kiss I'm happy about it!"

That broke the spells on Ron he shot back up screaming. _**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO GINNY TO MY FAMILY! YOU HAVE A MARRIA…."**_

Ron realized he said more than he should and shot out the door.

Harry just sighed, "Something tells me I'm going to have Molly howlers coming."

Hermione Looked at Harry, "As long as you're happy Harry I'll be happy for both of you." Hermione held her hand out to Pansy. "Friends?" Pansy grasped her hand. "Friends!"

Hermione took Pansy's Hand and pulled her away. "While he gets a final check and gets dressed tell me everything."

The two girls were laughing and becoming friends as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came walking in, as soon as Pansy saw them, she went to Harry's side with Hermione in tow.

Pansy handed professor McGonagall her letter from the ministry and requested marriage quarters by the end of the day. To say the professor was flustered would be a major understatement. "Miss Parkinson…" Pansy cut her off. "It's Mrs. Potter now Professor, and as a married couple, and Harry being Lord of an Ancient and most Noble House, We have a right to Lords Marriage quarters, and with our soul bond its required we have as much contact as possible over the next few months."

Pansy did not say a word about protection from Draco and the death Eater want to be's.

Albus Raised his hand to stop Pansy as Harry arrived. "Yes sir, we will need those quarters, I also have a summons from The Goblins, and they need to see us today. They sent a port key for us. As soon as I get breakfast we will be going."

Dumbledore looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't allow those things to happen it's not safe for you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Dumbledore; the old coot was already trying to manipulate the situation.

I'm sorry if you disagree sir, the tri wizard champions are allowed to leave as needed, and a Lord maintaining his house also has the right to leave for house business. Since this falls under both categories, you cannot refuse me.

You saw to it I was placed in this thrice damned tournament I wanted no part of. I will use the rules of it to my benefit. If our Quarters are not ready by the time we return we will make other arrangements outside the school."

Dumbledore was more than pissed at this. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

At these words, Harry started asking a few heated questions.

"Only what's best for me? Like all the years of abuse by the Dursley's, after you dumped a fifteen-month-old child on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November. You never checked up on me once. Seeing to it my rightful guardian spent years in Azkaban, just for being my guardian, so you were in control.

You set me up over and over again in this school. I am emancipated now the only thing you need speak to me about will be school related. Since your deputy takes care of housing, Professor McGonagall would you see to our quarters?"

Minerva was a bit shaken. "I'll have them ready and your things moved in by the time you return." She turned a very angry eye towards the Headmaster. "It seems we have much to discuss Albus."

Harry and Pansy walked to the kitchens for breakfast. Harry knew Ron would be complaining to everyone about this development and the marriage would be all over the school by the time they returned, but there was nothing he could do about it.

They had a nice quiet breakfast together, knowing dinner would be an insane asylum.

Harry and Pansy left the school just after classes began. The port key delivered them to the lobby of the bank.

Griphook walked up to Harry. "Lord Potter we are happy to serve you today."

Harry smiled at the little Goblin. "Griphook It's good to see you. May your gold flow like river."

Griphook had never been remembered by wizard by name, and never respectfully. This wizard would bear watching.

He led the couple to the director's office and told the couple to wait a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Twisted 28***_

The Office of the Director

Gringotts Bank

"Come in Lord Potter, Lady Potter. I'm Ragnok Sharptooth, Director of Gringotts and King of The Goblin horde. Please have a seat, we have much to discuss."

The director's office was extremely plush, it exuded power of the goblin he was. The walls were white marble; the carved relief's showing Goblin Battles of old in fine detail. Weapons on the walls were fine and shown like the sun. It was a very intimidating room.

"Thank you, your majesty, May your gold flow like rivers and your enemies die at your feet. Yes We do have a lot to discuss, I need to accept my Lordship, and see if my parents had a will. I also have a problem I believe only you can help me with but it must be kept One hundred percent quiet." Harry wrote a word on a piece of parchment and slid it across the desk.

Ragnok looked at the word, a look of anger and disgust crossed his face. "You know Lord Potter I could kill you for just saying this word."

Harry smiled. "Then you know what it is?"

Ragnok's growl was not to be ignored as he spoke. "It is the most foul magic, against goblin law to even have knowledge of it."

Harry Looked at Ragnok, with eyes of steel green. "Then I have come to the right place. Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort made seven of them two are in this bank at this moment. One is in the vault of Bellatrix Le Strange it is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff's, the other resides in my scar. I know where the others are. Can you safely dispose of them?"

Ragnok pressed something beneath his desk and the ugliest goblin Harry had ever seen entered the room. Ragnok motioned him over and they spoke in gobbledygook. The other Goblin left in one very big hurry.

"We will check the vault while we talk. If what you say is, true the Le Strange vault is forfeit and half will be transferred to you as a reward. We will also remove the one from your scar today. Now to other business while we wait." Ragnok pulled a box from another drawer. On the top were two crossed swords held by a griffon. "If you would lord Potter cut your finger with this dagger and allow several drops of blood to drop on the seal."

Harry did as instructed as the last drop fell, the box opened. Three rings were set inside the box. Two were rings for a man, one was a woman's ring. Harry lifted the first ring from the case. It was beautiful, solid gold with a sword being carried in a griffins mouth inlaid in a perfect ruby as red as fresh blood. He slid it on the ring finger of his right hand. He felt the magic of the ring connect with him it felt warm and inviting. The second ring was platinum with a P inset in a perfect emerald. He slid it on the same finger the rings melded together and another surge of magic over took his scenes. "WOW!" was all he could say.

He took the third ring let a drop of blood fall on the stone it disappeared within the stone. He then placed it on Pansy's finger. She almost passed out from the power it gave her.

Ragnok then brought out a stack of books. "These are your accounts as of this morning Lord Potter, take them with you when you leave." He said as he handed them to Harry. "They are self updating and we also maintain copies of them here."

Two goblins in white robes then entered the office. "The Healers have come for you Lord Potter, the removal of the offence in your scar will take about an hour. Would you like your wife to accompany you?"

Harry looked at Pansy who seemed a bit scared. She looked in his eyes with Love Harry had never known and she spoke. "Where he goes I go!" She said very forcefully.

The two healers Led Harry and Pansy down the Hall to an ancient elevator, the gate slammed shut with a ringing bang and began to descend. It moved so fast there feet slowly lifted off the floor, and they floated just inches from the floor of the elevator.

After a few minutes, it began to slow and there feet gently touched down on the floor as they came to a stop. Harry laughed a little.

"Now that was an elevator ride."

Pansy gave him a look as if you have to be kidding.

Harry was led into a room covered in Runes from floor to ceiling. Pansy was placed in a room just above it where she could view what was happening.

Harry was told to strip off his clothes and lay in the indent in the center of the room. As he did several runes started glowing. The oldest of the two healers walked about the room counter clockwise tapping runes and chanting in Gobbledygook. On his forth trip around the room Harry Began to glow and his scar burst open. A black tarry substance began oozing from his scar. The second healer went to Harry and collected the black substance. Then pure red blood began pouring out of his scar and an ugly puke green mist rose above his head it screamed an unholy scream and dissipated.

Harry rose from the floor covered in sweat and was shaking; the healer wiped the blood from his face carefully and noticed that Harry's scar was gone.

Pansy came rushing into the room and held to Harry like a lifeline to a drowning person.

He had not even noticed he was still naked as the day he was born.

The office of Albus Dumbledore

Albus went to his chair at his desk and sat down as Minerva followed him in; she placed her hands on his desk starring at him. _**"YOU LIED TO ME ALBUS, You told me you checked up on him, that he had a happy childhood, WHY?" **_She sat down with a look Albus never wanted to see again. After a few seconds wait looking at him in ways that would make the killing curse the easy way out. _**"WHY ALBUS TELL ME NOW, AND YOU BETTER NOT SAY THE GREATER GOOD BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S HIPOGRIFF SHIT!" **_

Albus had his number one answer shot out from under him. "I constructed blood wards around that house it's the only family he has left!"

Minerva about hit the ceiling. "_**Did you even consider the fact those require love of family. PETUNIA HATED LILLY IN RESPECT SHE HATES HARRY! The wards may be there…but they will not work! Did you even consider that?"**_

Albus was slowly sinking in to the chair he had taken from the Potter vaults. "There is more to it but I'm not at liberty to say."

"So you set up a child for almost ten years of abuse. There is no reason what so ever to do that. _**I told you they were the worse sort of muggles imaginable. You… You set that sweet little boy, whose parents were my friends, they trusted us. You betrayed that trust!"**_

Minerva was so angry she was incoherent.

"_**It looks like Harry will now fix it himself. You no longer can tell him where to live and I guarantee he will not return to those muggles. Just pray, it's not the Parkinson house. Good day headmaster!"**_ She turned and stormed out of the room.

Albus sighed as one of his little silver instruments on his shelves gave off black smoke whistled and died. The wards on Privet Drive just crashed.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Twisted 28***_

Back in Ragnok's Office

Harry had never felt better in his life. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The magic just sung in his veins.

He was escorted back to Ragnok's office and he had a spring in his step. He still needed to have his parents will read and Pansy wanted to get him some proper clothes before they returned to the castle.

As they walked in the office, Ragnok stood to meet them. "Lord Potter, I mean Harry, I see the offense has been removed." Harry smiled the second biggest smile of his life.

"Yes sir, I will never be able to thank my friends the Goblins enough."

Ragnok took Harry's hand and shook it. "So you say, so it shall be. You are a friend of the Goblin Nation. Now can you tell me where the rest of these offenses lie." It was not a question it was a statement. Harry quickly wrote out a list. Now that three were destroyed, He could get the rest quickly.

The one in Hogwarts I will send to you. The one in little Hangleton must be approached with extreme caution it has a very nasty curse on it, and a compulsion charm to wear it.

I will send that information. I know of something else I'll need help with it is up to you to decide. I will think on it and we can discuss it over the holidays.

Now could I hear my Parents will?"

Ragnok brought out a golden tube with the Potter seal on it. "It will take three drops of your blood to break the seal."

Harry took the same Brass dagger and cut his finger, he allowed three drops of blood to fall upon the seal and it broke open. Ragnok removed the document and placed it beneath a crystal, and passed his hand over it.

James Potter was seated above the crystal.

This is the last will and testament of myself James Charlus Potter and my wife Lilly Louise Potter nee Evans signed this day 25 October 1981.

To Sirius Black, I leave one hundred thousand Galleons and the guardianship of my son Harry James Potter. Please raise him as we would Sirius we love you both.

To Remus John Lupin, We leave the cabin outside the forest of Dean, and one million galleons. No Moony you cannot give it back. Watch over Harry and Sirius for us. If not for your furry little problem, you would be on the list as a guardian. We love you Moony find a nice girl that will love you and have a happy life.

To Peter Pettigrew, we leave one Million Galleons and the apartment in south London.

If it found our secret is given to the enemy, this is voided and a copy of the will is to be turned over to the DMLE.

To Amelia Bones, Thirty thousand Galleons for Susan's Hogwarts tuition and supplies. Take care of that sweet little red headed baby.

Everything else goes to my heir Harry James Potter. All titles lands and personal property is his, on either his seventeenth Birthday or when he becomes emancipated for whatever reason. We love you Son. You are our light in what is now a very dark world. There are personal letters for you included with this will. To be given to you upon its reading. Be strong my son live a happy life and never give up.

Lilly now has a few things to add.

To Severus Snape, My apology and forgiveness our friendship was my childhood. We all made mistakes; I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons and my potions diary. I hope you find love and Happiness old friend. I love you like a brother. Be an uncle to my son and watch over him, tell him the stories of our childhood.

To my beautiful son Harry, I leave you all my love. If you are hearing this, I did not make it. Never forget My love will live in you always, Pass it on to a worthy Woman and my grandbabies. Your father and I are with you always.

To my sister Petunia, I leave our old house on spinners end. I always loved you, even when you hated me.

The guardian list for my son is as follows.

Sirius Orion Black

Frank and or Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

There are letters for each included with the will.

Under no circumstance is my son to be placed with his aunt Petunia Dursley. I would fear for his safety in her care.

Signed this Day 25 October 1981

James Charlus Potter

Lilly Louise Potter nee Evans

Witnessed by

Sirius Orion Black

Albus Dumbledore

Will Blood sealed By Albus Dumbledore

2 November 1981

Harry was in tears and Pansy was holding him.

"Ragnok, would you see that a copy of this will is delivered to each of the recipients. and a certified copy is delivered to the DMLE."

Ragnok looked upon the crying teen. "Yes Lord Potter I will see that it is done."

Harry thought a moment, "Could you bring me the potions Diary of my Mother and The letter to Severus Snape, as I would prefer to deliver them personally."

Ragnok did not understand but Lord Potter is now the banks largest depositor. "I will see they are in your hands before you leave the bank."

Five minutes later Harry and Pansy left the bank and headed for a small café for lunch.

While they were eating a tall man with long white, hair entered the café. (Lucius Malfoy)

"Mr. Potter, Miss Parkinson what are you doing here together out of school?" Lucius asked with his trademark sneer.

Harry answered, "My wife and I had business at the bank. Please use the proper titles when addressing a lord and lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House."

Harry and Pansy allowed their house rings to show.

Lucius was taken back, his mind reeling. Pansy was betrothed to Draco this could not happen. "How did this come about, Pansy is betrothed to my Draco?"

Harry was enjoying this even with Rita Skeeter across the room listening intently.

"We are a soul bonded couple Mr. Malfoy. Surely you know the laws regarding soul bonds."

This little shit was making a fool of him in public Lucius was not pleased. That and the Parkinson's were rich beyond the dreams of anything he had and Pansy an only child. They were neutral in the war. This could not be he worked to hard for this.

"I'm sure there must be some mistake, How could a betrothed young lady initiate such a bond?"

Pansy just smiled she was away from the fools she knew all they wanted was her money.

She spoke up. "That's so simple. I kissed him in the hospital wing this morning. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. I kissed Draco once. It was like kissing a dead fish."

Both Harry and Pansy were having extreme trouble keeping a straight face, while Lucius was looking more as if he would explode any minute so they both had their wands in their hands.

"Well I'm sure you will both be very happy!"

He turned and left the café and was never even seated. Rita Skeeter on the other hand left in a hurry. This is one time Harry was actually looking forward to the next Mornings Daily Prophet.

They went to Madame Maulkins and spent an obscene amount of Galleons on clothing (Harry was really kitted out) They made it back to the castle just in time for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Twisted 28***_

The Burrow

Molly Weasley was sitting alone in the Burrow. It was quiet To quiet for her taste. The children were now all in school, so she had little to nothing to do all day. The house was clean the dinner was ready under a stasis charm. She had just finished the love and trust Potions for Albus. He asked her to make Love potions for Harry Potter Keyed to her Ginny and one for that Granger girl keyed to Ronald. The trust and loyalty potions were keyed to Albus Himself. Therefore, she sat contemplating the rich Man her daughter would marry when Errol the family owl flew into the window and fell to the ground outside. The post had already come that

Morning; this could not be good news.

It was a letter from her Ronald, It must be bad he almost never wrote home. She quickly opened the letter and began to read it.

_MOM_

_I went to the hospital wing this morning to see Harry. He was injured in the first task of the tri wiz. When I walked in, he was holding Pansy Parkinson's hand. When Hermione asked, what was going on he said he guessed he had a girl friend._

Molly thought quickly she would break that up. She then continued reading.

_Then some owls from the Ministry and Gringotts flew in. The ones from the Ministry were congratulating Harry and Pansy On their Soul Bond Marriage._

**The letter shot straight up in the air and Molly was on a roll.**

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy was going through his papers on Draco. Where the marriage contract should be there was a pile of ashes. The dowry Lucius was expecting would not be paid. He had already borrowed heavily against it and was barely making the payments. The Malfoy Vaults were nearly empty. He would need to sell off many dark items just to keep his head above water. He would check with the Parkinson's and make sure.

The office of Albus Dumbledore

Molly Weasleys Head was sticking out of the fireplace. She had been screaming the last half hour when she found out it was true. Harry Potter was married and to that Parkinson bint. Her final words as she pulled her head out of the fireplace were. "You set this up Albus you better fix it or else!"

Great Hall of Hogwarts Dinner

Harry and Pansy walked in just after dinner began. They walked in hand in hand. All sound stopped except for the crunching of Ronald Weasley. When they Sat down together at the Gryffindor table is when it started. Draco Malfoy Shot across the room like he had been fired out of a cannon, he even left his two bookends Crabbe and Goyle behind. He grabbed Pansy by the arm and began pulling her from the table. Neville Longbottom Shot out his seat next to Harry as Harry removed the offending hand from his wife's arm and held Draco firmly beyond harms reach.

Draco Screamed at Pansy. _**"Where have you been all day? You know I insist you check in with me between classes!" **_

Harry smiled at Draco. "My wife will not be checking in with you any more Malfoy!"

Pansy raised her hand and showed Draco the Potter Lady of the house ring, which you could only receive after the marriage, was final.

Draco was screaming louder than before. "_**YOU'RE BETROTHED TO ME! YOU ARE MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE! YOU CANNOT BE WITH POTTER!**_

Pansy just Smiled. "I can, I am, and you can't change it. Now don't go whining when my father hears about this. We saw him at Lunch in Diagon Alley today. He knows and wished us all the happiness in the world."

Draco drew his wand but Harry was faster, with out a word Draco's wand flew into Harry's hand. Crabbe and Goyle were lumbering up behind Professor Snape.

"Potter, what is going on here?"

"Just a small disagreement, Young Draco was accosting my wife. Then he tried to hex me. You should not allow children to walk around with weapons. They might get hurt. Here is Draco's wand." Harry was getting a kick out of this. (McGonagall was right behind him)

"You four back to the Slytherin table!" Snape ordered with out a moment's hesitation. "Ten points from Gryffindor for lying Potter!" Harry was smiling Here it comes.

"Professor Snape." Minerva quipped, "What pray tell was my young Lion lying about?"

Snape looked her with a sneer; he had Potter dead to rights this time.

"Potter says he was defending his wife from Mr. Malfoy, ridiculous!"

Now Minerva was having fun with it. "Pansy or should I say Lady Potter would you show Severus the Potter family Ladies ring."

Pansy raised her hand this time so all in the hall could see it. Severus face paled he knew that ring it had once resided on the finger of Lilly Evans. The gulp was heard through out the great hall. Only one set of feet were heard as they ran from the hall. Ginny Weasley Ran out in tears.

"Apologize to Lord Potter Severus!"

Snape's Stomach was turning his dinner would surely make a reappearance tonight.

"My apologies Lord Potter, I had not been informed. I wish you and Pansy all the Happiness you deserve."

Harry was going to enjoy this He was going to be nice to Snape. "Professor, I had my Parents will read today, here is your copy since you were named in the will and a part of your bequest."

Snape looked down at the scroll and book in Harry's hand, he recognized the Diary His heart was breaking again. "I hope my mothers trust was not misplaced."

Snape was now in a true quandary, He had no Idea what Potter was talking about at all.

Harry Continued, "I think you will be quite surprised with what you read. Perhaps we should discuss it in private another time."

Snape had only one thing he could say in front of the great hall. "It would be my pleasure." Harry replied a simple "Thank you Sir"

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry "I'll restore those points and give you ten more for such a respectful display. Wait here for me after dinner I'll lead you to your new Quarters." Harry and Pansy both smiled. "Thank you for all your assistance Professor."

Dumbledore never left the staff table through out the altercation. He heard the most important thing to him the Potter will was read.


	7. Chapter 7

_***Twisted 28***_

Gryffindor Common room

Ginerva Molly Weasley had not stopped crying since she ran out of the great hall.

That Parkinson bint had stolen her Harry. How she thought, I am prettier than she is. I look just like Harry's mom; he should see me and love just for that.

Hermione came through the portrait hole alone that night. She also left dinner early. Seeing Ginny leave in tears, she only hoped she could help. "Ginny, what's going on? You left the great hall crying."

Ginny had hate in her brown eyes. "That.. that bitch stole my Harry!"

Hermione was a bit perplexed. "Ginny, I have hardly ever even seen you speak to Harry. What makes you think he's yours?"

"I've been betrothed to all my life. He saved me from the Diary, He has to love me."

Hermione looked at Ginny as if she had two heads. "Ginny, he saved me from a mountain troll first year. We have spent innumerable hours together since. Using that logic I should feel the same way. I also read the history of the Potters; No Potter has ever had a marriage contract. It is against the house charter. No marriage contract would work on a Potter. From all accounts, most were of some type of bond. Harry and Pansy have a soul bond. If you really love him at all, you'd be happy for him."

Ginny was still sobbing. "He's mine, since I was a little girl he's been mine. My mother and Dumbledore promised me!"

As the two girls were, talking Ron swept by and headed straight up to the dorms. It was not more than two minutes he came storming back out. "All Harry's stuff is gone!" Ron was fuming. "No chocolate frogs tonight!"

Lords Marriage Quarters

Professor McGonagall led the new Lord and Lady, to the quarters she selected for them. It was in the east tower on the fourth floor.

The common room was almost the size of the Gryffindor common room. The colors were from all four houses yet it was tasteful. There were two sofas with a coffee table between. There was a separate room like unto an office with two desks and walls of books.

The bed room was beautiful with a queen sized four poster bed dark red bedding, two dressers A beautiful make up table with an almost full length mirror. The window had seat built in. Harry was a bit intimidated having never shared a bed with anyone before let alone a pretty girl. He was wondering and dreading what she might expect of him.

Pansy was feeling the same, but it was their first night together. She was not sure if she wanted sex yet but she did want to hold him through the night.

Office of Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore had called his spy Snape to his office two hours ago. For the first time Severus had not answered the call. Dumbledore's Plans were falling apart more by the minute.

Potion masters quarters

Severus Snape was drunk and in tears, he had been forgiven, even loved if not the way he wanted he was still loved. The bastard that had kept him from knowing had called him to his office several times. The old Bastard and his greater good could rot tonight. Severus Snape was rethinking his pathetic life. Some where in his whiskey-induced haze he realized, that he had always been wrong. He was one of Harry's guardians. He had hated the child for no reason. It was time he helped Harry rid the world of both his masters. Tonight Severus Snape became the man he should always have been. The world would see a new Snape come morning.

Slytherin Dorm forth years

Draco Malfoy was having a fit. He received a letter from his father saying nothing that could be done. The betrothal contract was no longer there. The worst of it was his allowance was being cut to just five galleons a month. Draco was fuming and Crabbe and goyle were about to beat him to death. He had paid them each ten galleons month to be his so called friends, now he would pay for he had forced them to do.

Home of Pansy Parkinson

William Parkinson could not be happier Lucius Malfoy had just left. His daughter had some how become soul bonded to the most famous and powerful wizard in the country.

He would have to arrange a meeting with his new son in law. Dumbledore had held the Potter proxies for years. He would see if his new son in law was amicable to enhancing trade laws that Dumbledore had always opposed. He could only hope the boy was in the grey like him. He really could care less about blood purity. Looking at the way things were done in his businesses in the colonies showed him that was nothing but shit. The old pure blood faction needed taking down. Maybe the grey would finally win.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Twisted 28***_

_**Thanks to everyone**_

_**The response to this story **_

_**Has been overwhelming**_

_**Reviews do help me write**_

_**Daily Prophet Next Morning**_

BOY WHO LIVED OFF THE MARKET

Yes, ladies its true, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is off the market for good. This reporter found out yesterday he is in a soul bond marriage with none other than Pansy Parkinson. In an altercation with Lord Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Potter said I am quiet happy. Parkinson who was betrothed to the Scion of the Malfoy family also seemed quiet pleased with the out come. Mr. Malfoy had gone directly to the Ministry and confirmed the Marriage. He was extremely angry as he left. His words were. "All the work I put into this to have it destroyed by that filthy half-blood."

Rita Skeeter Reporting

Harry and Pansy were at the Gryffindor Table. They were just watching the reactions.

Draco was banging his head off the table his perfect hair was streaked with scrambled eggs.

Ron Weasley still looked like a volcano erupted on his face it was so red and was sitting at the far end of the table.

Hermione, Neville, Tracy Davis, and Daphine

Greengrass all had come to sit with them. It was becoming a very friendly group. Soon there were people from all the houses congratulating the couple the Gryffindor Table and seats near by were packed with well-wishers.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Even Potions was a truly good class, although for seemingly no reason Harry and Pansy were given detention that night.

Potions office that night

Harry and Pansy were rudely ushered in and the door slammed behind them. Severus Turned to them after setting wards on the room. "Now if anyone listens in they will hear you whining about cleaning cauldrons. Appearances must be maintained." He then smiled at the two. "First Harry I must beg your forgiveness, and that of your parents. The letter I received was only about thirteen years late. Your Mother and father were also soul bonded as you are. I went through my life feeling cheated of love when it was always there. I just never recognized it. I was also charged with being one of your guardians. I have by no fault of my own been, remiss in those duties. For this I must also ask forgiveness. I am bound to both the headmaster and the Dark Lord. I must keep up the appearance in public of Hatred for you, Lets make it a prank on both of them. We do as they say, but not the way they say it. Now I will apply this potion to your hands. It will make it look like you have been scoring cauldrons. If any one asks complain about it and me.

The rest of the week went along quietly, Harry knew the egg answer and tipped off the others. He planned on gillyweed again, though this time it would be Pansy under the lake so he was out mapping it at every opportunity.

It was the next week that he had a problem with Draco. He emerged from one of his mapping sessions to find spells including the killing curse being fired at him. The gillyweed had worn off and the temperature of the water was effecting him badly. The next thing he knew Pansy was there stunning Draco from behind. She got him to their quarters and while warming him up they had their first experience in lovemaking. The bond completed, and sent out shock waves of love for miles around.

Hermione and Neville were doing homework together at that moment. When the magic went through them, they found themselves kissing each other. Their own bond forming.

When it all died down Hermione and Neville received their own bond letters from the Ministry. Ron saw the owls arrive and grabbed Hermione's. The howl of the werewolf was nothing on what came out of Ron's mouth.

At that same time the homonuclious that was holding the last piece of Voldemort was writhing in pain he had never known. Harry no longer held a piece of Voldemort's soul but he did now have a one way connection and when Harry was feeling loved Voldemort got what he deserved pain beyond that of the cruciatis curse.

Harry had again taken Draco's wand and called in Madame Bones. When the wand was tested and the killing curse discovered on his wand, it was snapped before Draco's face and his magic bound. Draco was immediately sent home. When Lucius found out what Happened and his son was now effectively a squib, Draco was disowned and sent to the streets.

He was apprehended stealing food and sent to a home for young boys. He was used and abused by the older boys who began calling him Jeanne. Not long after he was found hanging by his belt in his dorms bathroom. Draco Malfoy was no more.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Twisted 28***_

The Yule ball lead up

It was early December when the Yule Ball was announced, Harry asked Pansy in the middle of the Great hall in front of everyone.

"Pansy" Harry said as he dropped to one knee, "would you do your humble servant the great honor of attending the Yule Ball as my Date?"

The girls were all swooning; the boys were looking at him in horror and hatred (Now they would need to do something similar or better)

Harry then Conjured a dozen roses half white and half red, and placed them gently in her arms. Pansy knew they would go together but never expected this. Harry never moved he stayed on one knee awaiting her answer.

Pansy stood stunned this was a romantic side of Harry neither she nor anyone had ever experienced. Dumbledore could not believe his eyes or ears, where was the shy boy who would not chance rejection.

Pansy finally relented and gave her answer. She reach down took his hand guided him to her then passionately kissed him in front of the Great Hall and Uttered one word "Yes". It was said softly but since the hall was totally silent, everyone heard her. The silence was broken when Neville began clapping. When things quieted down Neville did the same with Hermione, He also received the snog of a lifetime in front of the great hall.

Ron Weasley was completely pissed. Harry was off with that Parkinson bint, Now Longbottom the stupid squib gets Hermione, and life just did not make sense. 'I'm Ronald Weasley I deserve the smartest witch and all the accolades.' Ron was about to make a fool of himself again.

Ron walked directly up to Fleur, The Beauxbattons champion. "Fluer, I give to you the honor of attending the Yule ball with me!"

Fluer looked At Ron with a grin, reached up a hand and touched his face. "Leetle Boy, I'm Afraid you must look to some one more appropriate." As she pointed toward Eloise Midgen laughed and walked away. Again, the volcano that was Ron Weasley was ready to explode as everyone in the Great Hall was laughing.

Ron ran out of the hall the red of his skin rivaling his hair.

Harry and Pansy invited Neville and Hermione to their quarters to discuss the ball, and to enjoy an evening with friends.

Lords Marriage Quarters

Neville and Harry had explained they had no clue as to dancing and really did not want to make fools of themselves at the ball. Therefore, each night they got together and practiced. During this time, they became even closer friends. What had been once known as the golden trio was gone. They were now known as the mighty Quartette.

During this time, Harry was called to the headmaster's office. He went having an Idea what Dumbledore was going to say.

Harry reached the Gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and it moved and rode Harry up to the door that was standing open in wait for him.

"Ahh, Harry my Boy come in. Have a seat. Lemmon drop?"

Harry shook his head. "Why did you summon me Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's Eyes were twinkling and Harry felt his mind shields being hit. Harry followed the trail back to the headmaster and pushed hard. Dumbledore retreated instantly. Then he thought where did Harry learn Occlumency and become this proficient.

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid since you have been with Miss Parkinson, you have been headed down a dark path."

Harry looked deep in the headmasters eyes with no hint of fear. "Sir, I think you have no reason to say I'm following a dark path. I am following my own path. Certain people have chosen to keep me in the dark, see to it I was malleable to manipulations. I would say that person was on a very dark path himself.

Why have you never told why Voldemort is after me?"

Dumbledore was floored he was not at all ready to divulge the Prophecy.

"Harry when you are ready"

Harry cut him off and started reciting.

"The one with the power to destroy the dark lord approaches.

Born to those who have thrice defied him.

Born as the seventh month dies.

He will have the power the dark Lord knows not.

The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.

Either must die at the hand of the other.

For neither can live while the other survives.

The one with the power to destroy the dark lord approaches.

Might that be the reason Headmaster?"

I do hope I got it right."

Dumbledore's face turned white as all the blood left him.

"HOW?" was all the old wizard could say.

Harry looked at him with distain. "How long had you planned to keep me in the dark, with no special training. You tell me forgive everyone. Forgiveness is predicated upon that persons willingness to change, to repent of their past actions. You were going to berate me for my actions with Malfoy. He attempted to murder me, I only did what was called for within our laws…how was that wrong?"

Dumbledore thought he had Harry. "He was just a boy he deserved a chance to change."

Harry grinned, "He has had four years of tutelage in this school, during that time he was not reprimanded for his bullying or bigotry. He was not taught there are repercussions for his actions. I feel the responsibility for young Malfoy resides with you and his parents. You can not blame me when I took an action which could have been less if handled by the authority in this school or his home. He has never even had his hand slapped for his crimes in this school, what do you expect when you allow such actions with no punishment? Just another Tom Marvolo Riddle in the making isn't that true headmaster?"

Dumbledore was now with out words, he knew Harry was right. He waved Harry out of the room, sat back and started thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Twisted 28***_

The day of the Yule ball

Harry and Neville had become the best of friends since the announcement of the ball. They had become passable dancers, and Harry had noticed Neville's trouble with magic. Using his father's wand truly did not suit him. Harry was giving him his present for Christmas a bit early.

The four of them were exchanging gifts on Christmas Eve since they were all leaving in the morning after the ball. A knock on the door surprising everyone but Harry. Harry went to the door and answered it. "Mr Olivander Come in sir, Happy Christmas!" Harry was just a bit over the top but he was the only one that knew his plan. The old wand maker came in pulling a very large case behind him.

"Happy Christmas all of you, I take it Harry my subject is here?"

"Yes sir he is. Neville this is Mr. Olivander. He has brought your Christmas Present from me." Harry was smiling at his new best friend.

Neville Looked at Harry a bit perplexed. "What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry just Smiled, "You never got your own wand, you're using your Dads. The wand chooses the wizard right Mr. Olivander?"

"Yes Mr. Potter that is true." Olivander said with pride.

"Nev my Christmas present for you is your wand, I'm sure he brought one that will chose you.

The next twenty minutes was spent with Neville going trough wand after wand until a cherry, unicorn hair wand chose him with an intense show of gold, and silver sparks.

Harry gladly paid for the wand and auror grade wand holsters for the four of them.

Soon after they all went to lunch together in the Great Hall. Ron was still with out a date and was watching the four with jealousy and hatred. He was thinking, 'Those two get everything pretty girl's money I'm stuck poor with nothing I'll make them pay tonight. Damn Longbottom gets my girl and my best mate."

Meanwhile the fearsome foursome was sitting laughing and enjoying each other's company.

The Great Hall was over the top with decorations, yet as soon as lunch was finished they were all ushered out quickly so the final preparations for the Yule Ball could be done.

The fearsome foursome and a few others were headed for the suite of Harry and pansy to ready themselves for the Ball that would start at seven that evening.

Ron wandered the halls of Hogwarts alone, blaming everyone but himself for being alone.

Even Ginny had a date for the ball and she was only a third year. He would be talking to Dean Thomas before they left.

Neville and Harry were dressed in their best dress Robes. Pansy had helped Harry chose his only a week before. They were Black acromantula Silk with green trim the matched his eyes perfectly. Neville's were also black but not silk but top quality, with periwinkle trim and tie. They both wore silk white shirts that held a certain sparkle. They were waiting for the girls in the common room when the door opened.

Both Heads turned as they looked towards the Girls. Pansy wore a beautiful deep green dress that matched Harry Perfectly. It clung to her waist and had a neckline that just hinted at a bit of cleavage, Harry was totally entranced to the point he couldn't speak, yet the smile on his Face said it all. When she reached him, his eyes still had not left hers. One word left his lips at last with a breathiness neither had ever experienced. "Beautiful!"

When Neville saw Hermione His reaction was much the same but it seemed more of Total Shock. Hermione's Periwinkle Dress just shimmered. It had a slit half way up the calf allowing a hint of leg to be seen, it was backless to just above her bottom with cleavage showing just a hint further than Pansy's. The diamond necklace she wore only accentuated the look. It took him several moments to even breathe.

Hermione walked up to Neville and kissed his Cheek. "Like what you see?"

Neville nodded his head as the blood ran South. He was Glad to be wearing robes or he would have been quite embarrassed.

Harry and the now fearsome foursome walked to the great hall followed by one jealous red head in the oldest ugliest dress robes imaginable. As the group turned the corner an incendeo was fired at there backs. Harry and Neville threw up shield charms while both girls fired reductos at the ceiling above the attacker. The ceiling erupted and sent showers of stone and wood down on the attacker. Ron Weasley would not be attending the Ball tonight.

The four with out another thought continued on there way to the great hall to enjoy their evening.

Harry and Pansy, were part of the parade of champions to kick off the ball. They were led to the dance floor for the ceremonial first dance. The couple came together and the crowd looked on as the two owned the dance floor. It was if they were watching accomplished professionals. They were beyond graceful and moved as if they were one. As the music came to an end and everyone was seated. Harry had every eye on him, one eye in particular was in a jealous rage but hid it well. A certain red headed third year was holding a vial of amortentia keyed to herself.

Dinner was finished and dancing resumed. Ginny Weasley worked her way to the champion table and added the love potion to Harry's drink. Pansy saw her do it and switched the glass with Gregg Goyles, then told Harry to watch the two.

Gregg being the glutton that he was picked up the drink and drank it to the dregs. It was only moments latter that he was seeking out Ginny Loudly professing his love for her.

Harry and Pansy went out to the entrance Hall to intercept the girl.

Ginny was incensed her plan failed miserably. Now Gregg Goyle was on the hunt for her.

Pansy caught her as she exited the Great Hall. "Did you think a potion could break a soul bond?" She screamed at Ginny. Ginny just screamed "You stole my Harry!"

Pansy looked at Ginny. "He was never your Harry, we share a bond of pure love chosen by the fates before we were born, I can't steal from you that which you never had. That potion could have killed him."

Ginny fell to the floor in tears. Gregg came out of the great hall picked Ginny up in his arms cradling her ever so gently and carried her away.


	11. Chapter 11

_***TWISTED 28***_

Greg Goyle Carried Ginny down the Hallway to a small deserted classroom, and set her down and locked the door. He spoke to her gently with Love in his voice, slowly getting the crying girl to stop. Ginny explained he was under a very strong Love potion.

Greg Started laughing before he said. "Then I'm very glad you made the mistake," he smiled a blushing smile. "I've been in Love with you for years." He stammered the next words. "I never thought I had a chance. The potion just made me try." The two kissed it was magical; not a soul bond but they could feel the love. Ginny was now smiling. "Can we go back before the Ball ends; I want to dance with my Boy friend."

Harry and Pansy now felt better about being at the Ball, they danced a few more Dances before going out to take a walk in the gardens to cool down. (Harry was looking for Rita Skeeter; He found the water beetle in Pansy's Hair. Slipped it into an unbreakable potions vial and sealed it. There would be no article to hurt Hagrid this time).

The Fearsome Foursome stayed until the ball finished for the night. Ginny was walking and talking happily with Gregg, things were really changing at Hogwarts.

The next Morning Harry and Pansy were readying to leave the school. As they reached the doors of the entrance hall they were met Professor Dumbledore. "Where are you going Harry? I was under the impression you were staying here for the holidays"

Harry just smirked knowing where this was going. "I'm going to my in-laws for the remainder of the holidays; I feel its time to meet my wife's family."

Dumbledore was incredulous. "That is not safe for you Harry, I'm afraid I can't allow it."

Harry just Smiled. "Sir, I'm certain the Parkinson's would not do anything to harm there daughter, and I'm also sure they understand a soul bond. I am sure I will be safe. We will see you when school resumes.

Happy Holidays Headmaster."

The young couple then walked away.

Dumbledore was left with his mouth gapping open like a fish out of water.

Harry and Pansy made there way to the Three Broomsticks and flooed to the Parkinson home from there.

They were greeted enthusiastically by Pansy's Parents, and the time spent there Harry found he liked the man. They discussed politics of the wizarding world the night before New Years Eve. Harry found a few things they argued about but in the end they came to an amicable compromise. Mr. Parkinson would hold the Potter Proxies as long as Harry agreed with the votes made for him. William promised to vote as Harry saw fit.

New Years Eve Ball at the Parkinson's was like Harry's introduction as a Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House. He was introduced to all the movers and shakers in the Wizarding world. Two people he just couldn't stand from the First time around Delores Umbridge, and Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was introduced to Harry as the Parkinsons Son in law. "Mr. Potter I understand you had something to do with the loss of our Draco?" Narcissa was almost in tears as her son was mentioned. Harry looked in the wizards eyes with out a hint of remorse. "Yes sir, my self and Pansy were there. He was throwing the Avada-kadavra at me, Pansy my wonderful wife stunned him and then as the law states we should do, turned him over to the DMLE. That is an unforgivable curse is it not, Mr. Malfoy? Should we have done differently? Malfoy looked at Harry. "It should have been over looked My Son Was A PURE BLOOD!"

"So," Said Harry, "Pure blood means you are exempt from our laws?"

Malfoy was enraged. "ON A Mongrel like your self yes."

Harry smiled, "Then I suppose you would like an honor duel to finish out tonight's entertainment?"

Malfoy Sneered at Harry. "Only if it's to the death."

Harry snickered. "Fine by me, I need the practice. Shall we take this to the gardens?"

Lucius mind suddenly realized the boy did not flinch, showed no fear; in fact, all he called it was practice. "If we must." Lucius was sweating it.

Harry smiled. "I must prepare my self, Shall we say Fifteen minutes?"

Lucius didn't believe this but decided bravado would scare the boy. "I need none, shall we go to the Garden?"

Harry walked toward the Garden His back to Lucius. The tall blonde took aim. "_**AVADA-KADAVRA" The green light never even came close. Harry Spun on his heals and let loose a deadly spell chain Silently, His wand a blur two red stunners then a sectumsempra then a reducto. Lucius Malfoy was dead before he hit the ground.**_

_**Harry turned to the Crowd. "Sorry about that, I thought it would be at least a challenge."**_

_**The death eater families were Stunned this was the top death eater, he was taught by Voldemort himself. A forth year just took him apart as if he was a novice.**_

_**At that Moment, a shrill hated voice came out of what looked like a pink dressed toad.**_

Delores Umbridge was walking toward Harry with an evil smirk on her face. "Mr. Potter" Harry Held up his hand. "That is Lord Potter Madame." Harry said in an aristocratic tone.

"What may I do for you?"

She just continued, "I am Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. I must ask for your wand and place you under arrest for the Murder Of Lord Malfoy."

"I am afraid no murder occurred." Harry said forcefully. "Mr. Malfoy and I were having an honor duel between a Most Ancient and Noble House that of Potter, of which I am head, and a French ancient house that in France lost its nobility and until this day has a kill on sight order against all its members, because of treason against its crown. No charges may be brought because of an honor duel as a ministry official you must know and abide by the laws of the land is that not true?"

Delores was being cowed by a fourteen year old. "You are not of age Mr. Potter.

Harry raised his hand and let show his head of house rings. "By Magic by the decision of the Wizengamot and by soul bond Marriage which your office acknowledged Madame Umbridge, I'm Afraid I am.

I am also by right of conquest claiming the Malfoy seats on the Wizengamot. I am not claiming land or titles as I know they are broke, and will not pay their debts."

Narcissa Turned to Harry, "Scion Black, as acting Head of the Black Family would you Please dissolve my marriage to that Death Eater Monster And restore me to the House of Black?"

Delores was totally shot down his own wife called Mr. Malfoy a member of the worst terrorist groups in magical history, the boy was untouchable again. She walked off in a huff.

Narcissa Meet me at Gringotts on the second at nine in the morning and I will see too it for you."


	12. Chapter 12

_***Twisted 28***_

The news in the Daily Prophet the next morning was one for Harry's record book.

_**Lord Potter age 14 Kills Lucius Malfoy in Honor duel!**_

_At the Parkinson New Years Eve Party Last night, Lord Lucius Malfoy Called out Lord Harry Potter in an Honor Duel to the Death._

_Lord Potter accepted the challenge. When on the way to the Gardens in a cowardly attack, Lucius Malfoy Fired the Killing curse at the back of Lord Potter. The young Lord dropped spun and in an amazing show of Dueling excellence Shot off a Silent spell chain in less than a second. The coward Malfoy didn't stand a chance. Malfoy was bleeding and the left side of his head was missing before he touched the ground he was dead. The French Government has sent Lord Potter The Order of the Arc, First class for ending the Malfoy line, along with a one million galleon reward for doing so. Lady Pansy Potter was asked her feelings after the Duel. Quote "My husband was defending him self from a vicious attack after Mr. Malfoy told him that he should have let his son Draco off for using the killing curse on him at school, then the elder Malfoy attempts the same thing. Thinking he should get off because he is a Pure Blood. If our laws do not apply to all then they apply to none. My husband is an upstanding citizen and does his best to remain above reproach. When some one asked about his fame, He said, how would, you like to be famous for having your parents murdered. End quote._

_Mrs. Malfoy also asked Scion Black to Annul her marriage to Mr. Malfoy, Lord Potter being said Scion Agreed to her proposal, as he is _

_Acting head until His Godfathers trial._

_Thomas Tipster Reporting_

_Headmaster Dumbledore was reading the Prophet that morning the Headline screaming at him. Harry had killed the Malfoy line, and got Malfoy's Five Wizengamot votes. Albus believing he still held the Potter proxies was happy with that portion. He was disturbed Harry had won the fight so easily. Lucius Had been a champion Dueler In the top ten in Brittan, as a forth year Harry should have been handed his head._

_Dumbledore was worried, Harry's trust in him had waned, and he was not traveling the path he set for him. Pansy was not a good influence on the boy. He had also spent the holidays at the Parkinson's that could also be a dark influence that entire family had been in Slytherin for generations. Yes, he would have to get the boy back in the hands of the Dursley's to slow him down again. _

_Sirius Read the paper and was ecstatic, Harry had gotten rid of one of the top Death Eaters, even Molly Weasley would need to need to be happy, Lucius was one of the ones that killed her twin brothers. With his money and influence gone the Death Eaters were in serious trouble._

_Ron Weasley was blowing steam out of his ears. Damn attention seeking prat, Dumping him for that Parkinson bint, and the squib Neville Longbottom, Life was just wrong!_

_Lucius Malfoy was facing his Grim Reaper, he was bound and being put onto a slide. He was told to enjoy the fires of hell that he earned. When he fell into the Fire Draco was waiting for him. He kicked his father in his most private spot and told "Thanks for nothing, look where you and your damn Dark dork got us!" Draco then disappeared into the fires of hell. With Lucius still thinking but we were right. A very ugly red being with a pitchfork walked over to him. "That's the thinking that put you here." The being laughed an evil laugh that made the Dark dork seem like a baby it was so evil._

_Harry and Pansy Met with Narcissa Now Black set up a monthly stipend for her, and placed her in one of the black houses outside the country. Harry's only regret was until Sirius was freed or Harry became head of house he couldn't do any more but dissolve Bellatrix Marriage which he did, Claimed all her holding and left her with no name._

_Azkaban Prison_

_The dementors were pulled back from the high security section and the guards entered. They walked to Bellatrix cell. She was cackling about the dark Lord, coming back and making them all pay. The Guards took down her nameplate and replaced it. She looked at the Guards. "What was That?" She screamed._

_The Guard laughed, "Your marriage has been annulled and you have been thrown out of the Black Family, enjoy being Bellatrix No Name."_

_The guards left and even the dementors couldn't make Bella any lower._


	13. Chapter 13

_***TWISTED 28***_

When Harry and Pansy returned to the castle, they did so a day early to avoid the wizard paparazzi. They went to the Lords quarters and got settled in. They both had completed their holiday homework early, so used this time to relax and just enjoy time alone. This was not to be. Albus Dumbledore of course had other plans. The wards of the school alerted him to their presence. He immediately sent a note to Harry saying he wished to speak with him.

Therefore, the most famous couple in the wizarding world made their way to his office.

When they arrived, Harry had to roll his eyes at the garish display the old man was wearing, with his eyes on full twinkle.

"Harry my boy come in, have a seat. How was your Holiday?"

Harry sat back on the love seat the old man had conjured. "It was excellent sir, how was yours?"

Dumbledore laughed. "As usual no one gave me woolly socks again this year."

Harry was not happy having his afternoon interrupted. "All right sir now that we finished with the platitudes, what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore was amazed Harry would be so direct it needed to stop. He went on as planned though. "Oh just some papers I needed you to sign."

Harry looked at the old man with a very questioning eye. "What papers would those be sir?"

Dumbledore smiled eyes on full twinkle. "Oh Nothing Important if you'd just sign here."

Harry picked up the papers and began to look them over. Setting them down he pulled out his wand and set the papers a blaze.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as anger flowed into them. "Why would you do that Harry?" Dumbledore questioned trying but not succeeding in hiding his anger.

Harry Smiled. "Those were papers turning the Potter proxies over to you. I know I cannot take up my seat until I am seventeen. Therefore, I have already given my Proxies to Mr. Parkinson and he made a wizards oath to only vote as I saw fit. It seems to me I told you I do not trust you. So why would I give the Potter proxies to you?"

"I have held your proxies for many years Lord Potter." Dumbledore's anger no showing.

"Yes you have sir, you have voted with the pure bloods to uphold traditions over the common good. Kept laws on the books that supported bigotry, when my votes would have given the new laws abolishing such things? You have squashed innovation and technomancy. I cannot support those things. Your line has always been your doing it was for the GREATER GOOD. We both know it is to control the muggle borns and half bloods. I am sorry sir your greater good is flobberworm shit. It is only Purebloods good; I'm not going to support it."

"Harry your Going Dark you must follow established traditions of the light." Dumbledore was almost pleading.

Harry and Pansy were laughing at him, when Pansy began berating him. "My Harry, GO DARK, he is the most moral person I've ever met. He helps everyone with out thought of himself. He does what is right every time. His moral compass is above reproach." She took a breath. "Yours on the other hand I have serious reservations. Just in Harry's case alone, you have stolen Millions from the Potter vaults, saw to it his parents will was ignored. You knew his God father was innocent and did nothing in fact you signed the order sending him to Azkaban. Stole Harry's Guardianship to control him. That sounds like a very DARK wizard to me." She took Harry's Hand and dragged him from the office. "Good day Headmaster!"

When they reached there quarters again Harry fell on the sofa, and Pansy perched her self in his lap. "That Old Coot has more nerve than a blast-ended skrewt!" Harry laughed.

"We knew he'd try that, I just never thought it would be so soon."

Harry knowing it was always power Albus wanted yet he vehemently denied it, would love now having 22 votes on the Wizengamot.

With the Malfoy votes now Harry's he added 7 votes to the Potters 15, and unknowingly controlled at this time the Black votes at another 11, giving him enough votes to sway almost any law he wanted passed.

Albus Dumbledore was Pissed off Royally, He just lost all his power on the Wizengamot to that snot nosed Potter. Parkinson being a businessperson would put forth an agenda that would start bringing new products and innovations Albus Hated. He would also push more education.

The less the public knew the easier they were to control. That is just how Albus wanted it. He now had to weaken Harry before the final task. Ablus knew tom was working on the potion with Peter to reinstate his body, Harry needed to die in that ritual. Killing Pansy in the next task should see that done.


	14. Chapter 14

_***TWISTED 28***_

Harry had a feeling Pansy was going to be in extreme danger in the next task. Since Harry was only a fourth year he was not expected to figure this out and he would be willing to bet Dumbledore would remove all books from the Library pertaining to Gilly weed. The next thought that rambled through his Head.. 'Neville' he already knew and was using it.

The next word out of his mouth. "Dobby!"

The over eager little elf was instantly by his side. "Dobby can you get some money from my vault and buy me a large supply of Gilly Weed?"

Dobby looked like he had just been put on a sugar high for a month. "If Dobby is the Great Harry Potters elf then he can do it sir."

Harry rolled his eyes knowing Hermione was going to berate him but it needed done. "Right, how do we do this Dobby?"

Dobby knelt down in front of Harry. "Put youse hand on my head and accept me."

Harry laid his hand on Dobby's head. "I Harry James Potter Accept Dobby into the family, and house of Potter!"

The magic took hold of Dobby; he glowed with a golden light. When the light had finished with him, Dobby had grown six inches and looked much healthier.

"Master Potter Dobby accepts being a member of your family." Dobby has a smile on his face that no elf had in a millennium.

"What can Dobby be doing for you Harry?"

Harry was looking in awe as to happened to his little friend. "What happened Dobby?"

"You made Dobby a member of the family not an elf bond a family bond, it is stronger so Dobby is stronger."

"Dobby are there any other free elves in the castle?"

Dobby Looked down and quite unhappy. "Winky is Here and she drinks to much, since Mr. Crouch set her free. She is dying with out a family sir, Can we help her?"

Harry smiled. "Can you bring her here?"

Harry had a horrible feeling that Pansy was in incredible danger, so Winky could quietly watch over her, then become her personal elf once this damnable task was over. Dobby could keep an eye on the ol' Coot and tell Harry of his plans.

Dobby Popped back in the room with a drunken Winky In tow. The poor little girl elf was filthy and smelled of vinegar.

"Winky, I'm in need of a second house elf, would you like the job?"

Winky looked at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Youse would want a disgraced house elf?"

Harry got down on one knee and took Winky's hand. "You did nothing wrong, you are a good house elf that had a bad master. He used you for a scapegoat for his inadequacies. Now would you like to be a part of my family?"

Winky was crying and holding on to Harry's leg for dear life. "Please Harry Potter sir; I would like that very much."

Harry did the ritual with Winky, then instructed her to sober up and see him the next day.

He sent Dobby to the bank and the apothecary and told him to get a large supply of Gilly weed.

Albus Dumbledore's office.

Severus Snape was in the office awaiting instructions. Albus was pacing around the room in a snit.

"Severus, I want you to taint all your stores of Gilly weed. I want them to wear off after fifteen minutes."


	15. Chapter 15

_***Twisted 28***_

_**(A/N) Merry Christmas to all!**_

The morning of the second task arrived cold and blustery; Pansy was nowhere to be found. Harry knew she was at the bottom of the Black lake. He ate a hearty Breakfast knowing he would need the energy. He headed to the lake before the rest of the school.

The stands were built high above the water, allowing the spectators a view of the lake.

Harry had put an undetectable bubble charm on Pansy that would activate after twenty minutes under water. He looked out over the lake and saw the bubbles coming up. He knew exactly where to go, so he canceled the charm.

The rest of the school and the judges made their way to the stands. The headmasters then brought the other champions. Dumbledore then announced the task, and the cannon was fired and the three older champions dove in the water. Harry just stood there. Moody walked up behind Harry and pushed him in the water. Harry began swimming where he saw the bubbles emerge.

When he was close he dove straight down. He found the hostages with a single cutting curse he cut them all loose and put a bubble charm beneath there clothes causing them to rise up out of the water. The Merpeople then attacked him.

Harry swallowed some Gilly weed, and the battle was on. Harry was throwing cutting curses and reductos at close range. By the time Cedric and Victor appeared most of the Merpeople were dead. Fleur was no where in sight Harry back tracked and found Fleur floating near the bottom of the lake. He picked her up and headed to the surface. When they broke the surface, Harry had been down an hour and twenty Minutes. The Hostages were all on the platforms. Pansy was in hysterics looking for Harry. He drug Fleur's body to the platform and stated CPR.

Fleur was alive but barely alive, Poppy was not Happy and took her to the hospital wing, her little sister in tow.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy but hid it well. The boy was to smart and powerful. He came in third in the task but first in the hearts and minds of all who witnessed it.

People were now looking more to the boy than to him. He knew Moody was a fake, but let it ride. The fake was supposed to kill the boy not help him. Where did Harry get the Gilly weed it was to drown him. He called Severus to his office and paced while he waited.

Harry and Pansy were in their Quarters when a knock on the door broke them apart.

Three people stood at the door, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Jean Pierre Delacour. "Lord Potter may we enter?"

With a wave of his hand and a step, back he welcomed the Delacour's in. "Come in have a seat. What can we do for you?"

Lord Potter, Today you saved my eldest daughter and assisted in saving my youngest daughter, I'm here to acknowledge the life debt we have with you. I know you also are the Scion of the House of Black. I was wondering if you would have one of my daughters in payment of the debt."

Harry sat down hard not believing a word he just heard.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said looking like the world was ending.

Fleur was the one who answered. "I know I called you the leetle boy when you were entered in the tournament, but you have proven yourself more of a man than any I've met. You are also unaffected by the allure of the veela. This makes you even more attractive to us. Either of us would happily be your second wife."

Harry looked over at Pansy and shook his head. "Look I'm more than flattered, but one wife is all I'll ever want or need. I do have a suggestion, how about an alliance between our houses. I can always use more friends and allies."

The Delacour's quickly agreed, Jean Pierre was quite happy with the arrangement. That is until he was asked to have Sirius Black tried in France.

He ultimately did agree to it, though he could not understand why he was doing it. It was a fantastic way out of a life debt though.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know new friends.

Harry was training hard for the final task, he found a potion to help learn the animagus transformation quickly. With Pansy's and Hermione's help He had it down with three weeks to spare. He was training it the forbidden forest when he came across Barty Crouch's body in the forest. Not wanting to give up his animagus form, he got weeks detention for Training in the forest. They did not need to know he was a shadow wolf.

Harry was learning to move from shadow to shadow, It would be a great ability in a fight and it transferred to his normal abilities. It didn't matter where that shadow might be either. It was going to make pranking certain people easier (Sirius).

Harry was also training in new magic's, things that hadn't been used in thousands of years. He was buying up old books a scrolls that contained things that had been long forgotten. The final task was the next day, he remembered everything that happened and Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley were all set to be in the graveyard. The Horcruxes were all destroyed except for Nagini, This would be the Final battle if Harry was ready.

He went to sleep that night after making love to Pansy. They woke the next morning in the arms of love. Dobby and Winky were looking over them. They had breakfast alone in their quarters.

When they arrived in the Great Hall for lunch Harry was not Happy, yet he tried not to show it. The Weasley Parents were awaiting him.


	16. Chapter 16

_***Twisted 28***_

_**100 favorites.**_

_**Thank each and every one of you. **_

_**Happy New Year **_

_**To everyone!**_

Thank you all for reading adding to your Favorites, and Follows, It is very humbling to know so many are enjoying my story. I wish you all a Happy, Healthy, and prosperous New Year!

The third Task!

Harry's Day was more stressful than he wanted. The task it self wasn't the problem. The people around him were. Mr. Parkinson, came just after lunch, he was afraid not only for Harry but Pansy. He didn't want his daughter back with Malfoy, so he was urging extreme caution.

Pansy being the only one who knew what was coming was in tears with worry.

Some how Molly Weasley and Ginny still didn't get it, Harry was irrevocably with Pansy. They would not leave Harry alone. He finally had enough. "Mrs. Weasley, I am very happily married to Pansy and have been all year, there is nothing you can do to change that fact, or would I want it changed! Please Stop this!"

Molly was not happy at this revelation, "Harry Dear, you know we know what's best for you. Ginny is far better…."

Harry cut her off. "Mrs. Weasley, Pansy and I are a soul bonded couple….its love at its most profound level. It is what's best for me. You do know its life in Azkaban to try to separate a soul bond marriage?"

Molly was still undeterred. "Harry you have been betrothed to Ginny for many years it will break her heart."

Harry had known of the contract and her it was staring him in the face for the first time.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was never informed such a contract existed, and the Potter family charter expressly forbids marriage contracts. So some one out side my parents must have set up an illegal contract. That would be line theft; do you understand the penalties for such a thing?"

Molly paled at the thought; a life sentence in Azkaban was not to be easily contemplated.

Harry turned to his new family and went to the lunch feast. Hermione and Neville joined them. Harry refused to discuss the task. He had every thing in place.

The task was set on the quiditch pitch; the champions were brought in after every one was seated. Victor Krum was announced first, then Fleur then Cedric and as if it were an after thought Harry.

The task began as it did before, Harry entered first and was off at a full sprint. He encountered the bogart and the displacement field as if it were nothing. He got the same Riddle from the Sphinx. When he arrived at the cup he was alone. He saw the aracomantila awaiting all but him. He flipped it upside down and destroyed its legs. He turned to the cup and Grabbed it. The hook behind his navel and he was off.

He landed in the same graveyard as before. Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, and a few trusted Aurors were just out of sight waiting. They had to wait until Tom had his new body and Harry was ready for it.

Wormtail came out of the Mausoleum as he had the first time. Harry played the scared rabbit well enough to get the best actor Oscar. He was again chained to Tom Riddle Sr. tombstone. They all watched in awe of the ritual. Sirius and Remus were having a very hard time not laughing. They had already cast a silent spell on the chains; they were soft as fresh bread. Harry played that he was knocked out, and his eyes were just slits enough to see.

Back at Hogwarts Pansy and Hermione were slowly working their way behind the fake Moody. Neville walked up to him and caught his attention on himself giving the girls the opening. Three stunners hit Moody at the same moment he was down and out.

In the graveyard, Harry had just given his blood freely. Harry did not know the bones that Tom got were from a chicken. What came out of the Cauldron was at best part Human. Peter was in shock and Tom was his most volatile. Harry Stunned them both and then Activated the Mark on Peters arm. Five minutes later the Inner Circle of Voldemort came calling. They were surrounded and stunned. Harry and the Aurors tied them all together and they all took the port key back to Hogwarts!


	17. Chapter 17

_***Twisted 28***_

_**May the New Year **_

_**Bring happiness **_

_**To everyone**_

_**And God let the**_

_**Terrorists in the world**_

_**Grow up**_

_**And stop hurting the world**_

_**And all its people.**_

Pandemonium was all it could be called when the port key dropped the group in the center of the Quiditch pitch. Minister Fudge looked like death himself had just port keyed in. Dumbledore had no idea what was happening. Harry raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

Voldemort looked like a cross between big bird and human snake. He had feathers sprouting from the most odd places, and most were happy about it since he had no clothes on. His mouth was a beak on top and no lip underneath. He had feathers sprouting from all his pubic areas that were black as midnight on a moonless night. Harry Pulled him forward and introduced him.

"Good witches and wizards, I give to you Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. He is under arrest for crimes against the wizarding world and the muggle world. The charges are Terrorism, murder, rape, sedition, treason and many more.

Next I give you Peter Pettigrew, For all the of his lord Also for being the secret keeper for my parents and the framing of Sirius Black. The rest of this filth are the members of Toms inner circle, better known as death eaters. May they get the Veil for their crimes."

Minister Fudge walked up to Harry Still holding his green bowler hat. "You expect us to believe you about this let these people go."

Kingsley Came forward looking at Fudge like he was an idiot. "Minister Fudge, Honored Guests. I witnessed the revival of this filth, on my life and Magic, Harry and I are telling the truth." He raised his wand and cast his patronus charm, his lynx circled the crowd Harry then cast his Patronus and Prongs pranced on the stage. Two dementors that had been following Fudge were run off by Prongs.

Of course this upset the Minister. "Mr. Potter that was part of my security, why would you run them off!?"

Harry laughed a bit. "With out Dementors this scum will have to be brought to trial, no kisses by executive order."

The minister looked at Harry with hate in his eyes. "They are for my protection as well as yours."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Those things protect nothing, I've fought them enough to know, and you called me a liar every time. All because you do not want to look bad, you will not be able to this time the press is here and I'll not be taking this private!"

Fudge was incredulous, "These are pillars of our society. How can you accuse them?"

"They were called using Voldemort's mark which you must take willingly. Pillars of society would never do such a thing. Ask them under veritaserum!" Harry was getting tired of the fool.

At that moment, Sirius and Remus arrived carrying the remains of Voldemort's familiar. It was thrown at Voldemort's feet or should they be called talons. The dark Lord screamed for his followers. Not a soul moved, but you could see several holding their arms as they burned.

Fudge saw Sirius, and Started. "You sent away the dementors Aurors grab him."

Amelia bones came forward. "Minister, we just finished interrogating Peter Pettigrew, he has confessed to all that Sirius Black was accused of, we have the paper work being readied to exonerate Lord Black, he was not involved in any murders nor is he a Death Eater or supporter of that scum." She turned to Sirius. "Lord Black could you come to my office this week we will settle it there."

Sirius Looked at Amelia, "I think it might be better to meet outside the ministry until we clear this up. Do you remember the last place we had a date? Say Monday at seven?"

Sirius winked and Amelia had just a slight blush. "I think that would be a wonderful Idea."

Sirius smiled a bit, "I am sorry about our last date but I'm afraid I was a bit indisposed for a time."

Amelia just grinned. "You could say that again. No more running off half cocked again all right."

Sirius looked a bit sheepish. "Yes Love."

That was all that was ever said about Azkaban again.

The Press how ever was unrelenting, the Questions Flew at Harry like an out of control hailstorm.

The Prophet the next morning!

The Prophet had multiple headlines!

Harry Potter wins Tri-Wizard Tournament

Sirius Black exonerated!

He-who-must-not-be-named captured

To be sent through the veil

OF DEATH!

Death Eaters Captured Will follow their master.


End file.
